The First Kiss
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen's grade slips, she gets into trouble and Roger finds out, their first kiss. HIGH SCHOOL fic! MaureenRoger. R


Maureen looked at her report card and was crushed. Math- 73. "Shit." She mumbled, suddenly scared to go home. She knew this wasn't good seeing as how her grades were supposed to stay above at least 85. All the rest of her grades were good, passing with flying colors.

She walked into Mrs. Adamson's classroom. "Mrs. Adamson, is there any possible way I can get this grade up?" She asked, curiously, coming to stand in front of her class.

The older woman took the report card and looked at the grade. "No, I'm sorry, dearie but there's not." She replied, handing it back to Maureen.

"There has to be. I'll do just about anything. Please." She said, now begging.

Mrs. Adamson shook her head. "Maybe it will teach you to pay attention to me and what I'm teaching instead of Mr. Davis." She stated.

The brunette sighed, turning and heading out of the room, staring at the grades, not noticing Roger. "Hey babe, whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"My grades." She mumbled, walking out of the school.

He looked over her shoulder. "They look pretty good to me." He stated, smirking.

"The 73 is the one that's not good." She told him, biting her lip. "I have to get home. A copy will be waiting in the mail." She added, pulling away.

"Maureen, wait. I'll walk you home." He said, attempting to grip on to Maureen before she could take off.

"No, Roger. Just… don't. I have to get home before my father gets the mail." She said, taking off at a run towards her house. She came to a stop at the mailbox and opened it to see it empty.

_Fuck! He got the mail! _ Her mind screamed, she suddenly stood outside, panicking, knowing she shouldn't stand around and wait. She headed inside and quickly went upstairs and into her room.

"Maureen!" Came the voice of a slightly drunk Edward Johnson, the brunette's report card in hand. He headed upstairs, a bitter expression on his face. She pretended not to hear, throwing her bag on the bed as the door was thrown up. "What is with this grade?" He demanded, stepping inside and closing the door.

She looked at the paper then up at him, pretending she didn't see anything. "What grade?" She asked, biting her lip, feeling the first hit. She let out a cry knowing she was going to have a black eye in the morning.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He snapped, bitterly, "It's close to failing!" He growled, pulling her in close, the alcohol practically leaking off his breath. "Better not happen again. I swear, no more sports or singing. Stay in here tonight and do your homework." He stated, shoving her into the wall before leaving.

Maureen collapsed to the ground, her hand coming up to her face as she cried, hating her home life. She stayed in her room, doing as he had said. That night, she went to sleep not bothering to go downstairs.

Meanwhile, Roger sat in his room, slightly worried about his girlfriend, this being the first time since he asked her to be his girlfriend nearly a month ago. He wanted to go to her but decided not seeing as how she seemed so apparent on getting away. Thinking of her, he finished up his schoolwork seeing as how he had let his grades slip again, as usual.

The day at school, Maureen's make up was done and her hair was done to hide the black eye she now had, unable to believe he would hit her in the face. She was used to abuse but this was maybe the first time she went to school with a visible mark. The brunette avoided Roger, not wanting him to ask questions and when seventh period came around, she sat at the front of the class, focusing on her work.

Afterwards, Maureen made a mad dash out, Roger quickly following her, grabbing her arm and pulling her off somewhere else.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, looking at her taking note her gaze was downward.

"Roger, please, I've got to get the gym." She stated, attempting to get out of his grasp.

"Look at me." He demanded.

She heard his tone and sighed, looking up at him, her hair still covering the right eye. She cringed when she felt his hand sweep her hair off to the side, revealing the black eye.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, hoping to get an answer from her.

"My…" She cut off wondering what he was going to do. She knew not to tell anyone. "My d- dad." She replied, quietly. "He saw my grade. I'm not supposed to fail or come close to failing any classes or I get into trouble. He's a drunk and don't do anything, please. I'll get into trouble worse." She said, cowering into his arms, feeling tears build in her eyes.

The wannabe rocker felt anger build up within him but let it settled when he felt Maureen close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He was a loss for words. "If you want… you can come stay with me." He said, softly, looking down at her.

The brunette nodded, looking up, her gaze locking with his. "Okay." She said, softly, "I can sneak out." She added, biting her lip.

It seemed at that moment, everything around them stopped as Roger leaned down and kissed Maureen on the lips, their first kiss as a couple. She got lost in the kiss that when she broke, she was breathless and late for gym.

"I'm late." She mumbled, leaned up to give him another kiss, finding herself addicted with one kiss. She broke away and turned to rush off.

Roger pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled his address, making sure it was legibly. "Maureen, wait." He called.

"Yeah?" She asked, stopping and turning to look at him.

"Here." He said, coming up to hand her the paper, crashing their lips together once more. He felt as if he could stay that way forever with her, in what felt to him, the perfect lip-lock but, he knew he couldn't as he pulled back and watched her head off to the gym.

-Fin.


End file.
